


It all started at the ball

by Adoreme112



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adoreme112/pseuds/Adoreme112
Summary: 3x14 Dangerous Liaisons ( Mostly Kolena )
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Kol Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Elena POV:  
I enter the grill, looking around until I spotted katherine and Caroline. Once I sat down , I decided to ask them about the ball.

"Did y'all get an invitation to the Mikaelson ball tonight" I say quietly 

" I did" they say in sync 

"Also esther wants to speak to me" I say

"Me too" Kat said

"How am I going speak to Esther with both Stefan & Damon" I asked

"I'll handle them" care said

"We're going to meet the entrance at 9" kat said  
We agreed and said our goodbyes


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3x14 Dangerous liaisons

General Pov : At 9 Caroline and Elena we're waiting for katherine to get out the car . 

"So you decide to be like me" Lena said 

"Oh please I do it better" kat said with a smirk

" ready" Lena asked

"Ready" care and kat say

Kol POV:  
"Damon Salvatore, have we met ?" I turn to look at the other Salvatore 

" I've met a lot of people and you don't particularly stand out" trying to end this conversation quickly 

I was looking for a snack when I noticed everyone attention towards the door I turned to see what everyone was looking at including my siblings .

I looked at the entrance only to see the feisty lil blonde nik fancy's, katerina and the new very attractive Petrova doppelgänger. I know who gone be in my bed tonight I thought.

Elena POV:  
As soon as we walked through the door , I can feel everyone's eye's on us , I know kat & care loves the attention. 

I looked to my left to see Stefan walking toward us  
"What are you doing here" I asked 

"I could asked you the same thing" he retorts

"Surprise, surprise. Nice tux" I hear Damon from behind care 

"You're not suppose to be here" Damon say

"Too bad , I'm not leaving until I find out what Esther wants" I said as Damon grabbed my arm

"I said you're not supposed to be here" he said

"I don't give a fuck about what you said" I retort 

" Damon let her the hell go" Kay & care said in unison 

"I believe they asked you to let go of her" the mystery vampire said

"This is none of your business"Damon said

"Damon i suggest you let go of my doppelgänger" I hear klaus say from my right

"The lovely elena, miss forbes and Katerina here,were invited unlike you and your brother"Elijah say 

He slowly let's go of my arm ,and began to walk away when the handsome stranger grabs him 

"I'll be careful if I were you, they don't call me the psychotic manic brother for nothing" he whispers with venom before he release his arm

As I began to walk away the sexy stranger stopped me. 

" Kol Mikaelson" he greeted 

"Elena Gilbert , it's a pleasure to meet you" I greeted back

"Darling The pleasure is all mines"he says

"You're really hot" I thought out aloud 

"Did I really say that aloud"I asked 

"Yes" they all answered 

"I was always the good looking Mikaelson" kol said

"Lena his ego doesn't need to be boosted any more" klaus said


	3. Chapter 3

Elena POV: As I was about to get a glass of champagne. When I see a man walking towards me "Elena Gilbert i presume" "Finn Mikaelsons , you're here to see my mother" he says "Is she here" I asked "her request don't require your friends" he replied "they're protecting me , your mother already tried to kill me" I said " if you want to see my mother, you need to be alone "  
"If everyone could gather please" I hear Elijah say  
"Excuse me" Finn say going to join the rest of his family   
Katherine walks towards me "what was that about" she asked   
"Esther" I whisper  
"You know whenever our mother brings us together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance, tonight pick is a century old waltz, so grab yourself a partner and join us in the ballroom" Elijah announced   
As I was about to see what Esther wants ,when I feel someone grab me  
"Don't even think about" he say   
"She wants to see me alone" I reply  
"Well sucks to be her, was I not clear this morning"  
" do you understand what alone means" I questioned   
"You have to tell me before you walk into a lion den"  
"Why so you can stop me" I replied   
"Yes, it's be rude not to dance you know"he say  
"Yea I know but not with you"  
"Then who"  
"Me" I hear kol say  
I take his hand and walk towards the ball room  
"Thank you for saving me twice"  
"Your welcome darling" he replied   
"When you speak to my mother , can I depend on you to tell me what she say."he asked  
"Of course" I answered   
"Could you take care of Damon while I talk to your mother" I asked   
"Sure what about Stefan"he asked   
"Caroline"  
"Now go I'll tell Katherine to meet you up there" he said   
———————————————————————————  
"Wise choice ,you came alone" Finn voiced  
"It's sage I spelled it's so we can speak freely without fear of being heard"Esther said  
"Thank you Finn, that would be all"  
"You must have questions for me Katherine , Elena please" she said a pointing to the love seat   
" so you been on the other side for a thousand year"Katherine asked  
"Nature's way of punishing me for turning my family into vampires but there a way for to undo the evil I created" Esther voiced   
"How are you going to undo the evil you created" I asked   
"My children believe I'm holding to ball to celebrate our reunion but the truth is I gather them to perform a ritual, the first step is doppelgängers blood only a drop" she speaks  
She puts our blood in a glass  
"Than later Katherine and your blood with be in the champagne that will link them as one ,so if one go all of them go too"she finish's  
"What"Katherine questioned  
"I love my family Katherine but there an abomination , I betrayed nature when I created them..... it's my duty to kill them" she says  
"But nature had a thousand years to adjust to your creation"I reply  
"It's doesn't matter there an abomination, if you tell anyone I'll kill you both myself "she replies   
———————————————————————————  
"Elena? Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?"   
I look around for Katherine only to notice Esther smiling at me,as if she knew exactly what kol was asking me  
I saw a waiter passing around glassss of champagne as Esther was calling for a toast.  
As kol was about to drink the champagne, I hurried up and pulled him into a kiss "don't drink, I'll explain later" i whispered against his lips  
I ran toward the door but Damon grab me  
"Did you get what you want"  
"Actually ,yes"  
" good. Tell me on the ride home, we're leaving"  
"No"  
"Look I'm sorry I cut you out the plan"  
"There shouldn't have been a plan"  
"If I haven't you would've ruined everything"  
"Sorry for trying to keep you alive"  
"So what your mad now"  
"No, I'm mad at you for doing something stupid because I love you"  
"Well maybe that's the problem"  
I leave the ball only to feel dizzy then everything went black  
Kol POV: I was looking for klaus when Katherine came up to me "have you seen Elena" she asked "no but I'll help you look for her"I answered   
We look in the yard in found Elena in a puddle of her blood ,  
Katherine and I race towards her, we both gave her our blood. "Can you go get my siblings" I asked her she left and came back with them and Caroline   
Caroline stared to cry and tremble  
"Somebody do something"Caroline said through her tears   
"Katherine and I gave her our blood" I answered   
"What happened"klaus asked  
"Your mother happened"Katherine answered  
"Why would mother do something like this"Elijah asked  
"Your mother tried to kill you our blood was in the champagne,she wanted to undo the evil she created"  
"But her plan failed,I'm guessing Elena told kol and killed her for it" Katherine explained  
"What do we do now"Rebekah asked  
"We wait, she's in transition" I answered


	4. Chapter 4

Lena POV:  
Gasp  
I could hear everything around me, I could hear even the littlest thing  
I could smell everything but there two thing I could smell above everything else.  
I followed the first scent that led me to kol  
"What happened" I asked  
"You died" he replied  
"So I'm in transition" , he nods  
"Who's blood" I questioned  
"Katherine & mines" he answered  
"Is that why I could smell you and I'm assuming Katherine above any other smells"  
"Yes but my blood was stronger that why your first scent led you to me"he say  
"Are you going to complete the transition" he asked  
I nodded  
"With an original you have to drink from source"  
Then everything was a blur like his blood was chanting my name.  
I bit on to his neck "it's okay darling" was the last thing I hear before it went black  
———————————————————————————  
*Dream state  
"Hello is anyone here" I called out  
Amara & Tatia appear  
"Hello shadow self we know your wondering why your here" -T & A

"As the last doppelgänger, the last copy of me to walk among the supernatural world with the purest heart, since your the only one to survive the curse That was place on us two thousands years old" -A

"The spirits want you to be half witch the same as kol, it's already runs in Your veins" (T) 

"They wanna someone as sweet as him but equally deadly as him"(A)

"Caroline, Katherine and you are equal to the originals in strength and speed but as the same as you. Caroline is half wolf / equal to klaus and Katherine is half traveler/ equal to Elijah" (T)  
" Go to our relative in New Orleans, she will help you and tell the Mikaelson that their something waiting for them in New Orleans" (A)

"Tell Rebekah that her true love lies within New Orleans" (T)

"Also before we go remember these six things"

1.) The Mikaelson and doppelgänger were meant to be together, it's natures balance 

2.) Together your stronger, apart your weak

3.) Blood make you related but loyalty makes you family 

4.) Always & forever is not jus a promise, it's a lifestyle stand by it no matter what

"This one is for Katerina & you"

5.) Remember you're a Petrova before anything else we lie within you, we are linked by blood and blood is memory without language .  
Together you can burn anything in your way feel the power within a Petrova find out the real meaning of the Petrova fire

6.) They're coming sooner or later be ready 

If you need anything we're one breath away  
We are always watching over you & Katherine erine , I have for the last two thousand years


	5. Chapter 5

Elena pov:  
After I woke up from the dream state , I looked up and noticed everyone surrounding me.  
"What happen" Caroline asked  
I quickly explain everything and everyone went to go pack. "The private jet is outside" kol yelled  
14 hours later  
As soon as we landed ,I called my cousin and told her we landed.  
She told us to head to the bar, The Mikaelson told us they'll meet us there.  
On our way to the bar ,we ran into marcel  
"Hello marcel"Katherine,Caroline and I greeted him  
"Hi kat,care and Lena" he replied   
"It's him" I heard amara say in my head   
"Toba e marcel" I whispered to Katherine while care was talking Marcel   
"We gotta go D is waiting for us" I told them  
"Tell davina I said hey" he said   
I nodded and we said our goodbyes 

We enter the bar "hello favorite cousin" I said as I saw her "hi Lena" she said then greeted everyone else  
"Amara told me y'all were coming and to show the Mikaelson their surprise, follow me" she voiced   
Kol pov:  
We followed davina to a graveyard "you can come out now" she said  
Freya and Henrik walked out  
I felt the tears run down my face  
We haven't seen them since we were human  
"It's wasn't your fault, so you can stop blaming your self" Henrik said to nik   
"Hello dear sister" Elijah said   
"Hi" she whispered   
Caroline went to hug klaus and Rebekah as they cried  
Elena walked toward Henrik and kneel down in front of him and wiped his tears  
"Your the little boy from my dreams" she said as she gain everyone attention and Henrik nods  
"Darling please explain" I asked  
"Ever since I was little I always dreamt of a little boy, he always told me to save someone  
When Niklaus killed me he told me to save kol  
I didn't know who that was until you told me your name at the ball  
Then when Esther killed me he said to save kol before it's too late" she explained 

" save kol from what" Rebekah asked

"Just know it's coming soon" he answered 

"How are they alive"Caroline asked 

"Elena and Katherine, Elena being killed by Esther was the trigger" davina said

"How" I asked 

"The spirits said that two girls that share the same face and the names meaning pure light,that's hidden in The Mikaelson names will also be the one that saves them" davina explained  
(E)lijah. (K)laus.  
Ko(l). Frey(a).  
Reb(e)kah. Es(t)her.  
Fi(n)n. Reb(e)kah.  
Kl(a)us. Hen(r)ik.  
El(i)jah.  
Fi(n)n.  
Mik(a)el.


	6. Chapter 6

Kol pov:

"So your saying that Elena and Katherine is going to save us" I asked

"Yep, that what I just said" davina answered

"How are they going to save us" Rebekah questioned 

"You'll know soon" davina stated then disappeared 

"We have to get back soon, Alaric and Jo's wedding is tomorrow" Elijah said

———————————————————————————  
Katherine pov:

"I love you katerina" Elijah voiced quietly

" I thought you don't believe in love" I asked

"Someone once said If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live" Elijah stated 

"I love you too Elijah" I whispered  
———————————————————————————  
Caroline pov:

"When I said I intend to be your last, I meant that love" klaus said

"Then I'll hold you to that" I replied 

"Good night Caroline" klaus whispered

"Good night klaus" I mumbled  
———————————————————————————

Elena pov:

"Always & Forever" kol said 

"Always & Forever" I replied  
———————————————————————————  
Wedding  
—————————————————————————  
General POV:

" I promise to be with you and love you , to dodge fate with you for the rest of our live" Alaric voiced

"Oh god that a tough act to follow, Alaric Saltzman" jo said as she was cut off and blood began to appear on her dress.

"No , No ,No" Alaric cried

All you could hear is the painful scream that Jo just uttered 

Kai appears with a knife into Jo's back

"I was going to wait for until death do us part but it's was right on the nose" Kai announced

"Miss me, no" Kai asked

"Sanguiem filo sanguiem effugarex perptuuum, phasmatos filo phasmato effugarex perptuum" the Gemini coven whispered  
Before Kai lifted his hand and shattered every piece of glass in the barn and destroyed everything as everyone flew from the impact  
———————————————————————————

Bonnie sat in the boarding house with a video camera that a sticky note saying watch me

The front door open and Matt came in

"Bonnie what's that" Matt asked

"I found it in the kitchen" bonnie replied and handed it to Matt who started the video 

Kai appeared on the screen  
"This video will self destruct in ten seconds, just playing" Kai said as he laughed 

"Bonster your probably wonder why your still alive  
So I linked Elena's life to her brother's, Caroline's life to her mother's and Katherine's life to her daughter's as long as their alive kat, Lena and care are sleep" he explained  
"Also, Jo and Alaric twins are alive , the Gemini coven put them in Caroline and before I made Caroline go night night , I sped up her pregnacy and give them to Alaric can't say I never did anything nice bon bon" he said and the video cut off

"Where are their bodies" Matt asked

"The originals took them and put them in the mikaelson's crypt" bonnie answered


	7. Chapter 7

Katherine pov:

"Welcome I'm Ayana"the lady said

"Your the witch from when the originals were human and a ancestor of Bonnie's " Elena asked

"Yes"Ayana replied 

"What happen" I asked

" the witches on the other side send you and Elena here to undo everything that went wrong , we asked Kai to put you to sleep but he was just extra. When you went to davina she explain some of it , I'm going to explain the rest" she answered 

"The petrova's and the mikaelson's we're always meant to be together, so when Esther killed Elena and her being turned by a mikaelson and a petrova.  
It meant that Elena will save the mikaelson with your help , like Amara said together you can destroy anything in your path but before you save the originals from whatever is coming ,you have to save them from themselves." She explained 

"Also, Caroline will joining you on your next trip and Esther is building an army and you'll have to get yours together " she said

" First you'll be going two thousand years into the past , Good luck" she said before she disappeared


	8. Chapter 8

1st century B.C.E

Elena's pov:

"Katherine" I whispered 

"Behind you" she replied 

"We have to find amara before she drinks the immortality spell" I said 

5 minutes later 

"Amara" kat mutter

Amara screamed when she noticed we look exactly like her

"Shhh don't scream" I said Quietly

"Why do you look like me" she asked

"We are your doppelgängers" kat answered 

"We are here to help you, don't go off with Silas" I replied 

"Why" she questioned 

"Because your going to destroy your village" Katherine answered

"How do you know that" she asked

"We are from the future"kat said

"So I'm just supposed to believe you" Amara questioned 

"Yes, we're saving you from two thousand years of suffering" I yelled quietly 

"Why would you betray qetsiyah" Katherine asked

"Because I'm carrying his child" she answered 

Their was an Long pause before anyone spoke 

"This is what we're going to do once you give birth, a witch is going to give you a immortality spell one for you and the other for your child once he or she reaches 18" I explained 

She nods  
"We'll see you in the future, where you'll unite with Silas" Katherine voiced as we began to fade


	9. Chapter 9

Katherine pov:

"Amara and her son is safe , Caroline will be joining you " Ayana announced  
Then everything went black  
———————————————————————————  
We woke up in a small hut  
"Kat" i heard someone say

"Omg Caroline i missed you"I said

"Hello girls you will be staying with me" Ayana said

"So we're a thousand years in the past , when the originals were human" Elena asked  
Ayana nods  
"What's are cover story" Caroline asked

"Your village was attacked killing everyone but you three, Elena and katerina are twin and Caroline is younger sister" she explained 

"Also I was a friend of your mothers" she added

"What about tatia, we look exactly like her" I asked

"I'm going to make you hair lighter and longer and your eyes lighter too" she answered 

"Come on we're going to meet Esther" she said as she exited the door  
We followed her across the land to the other hut and she knocks on the door  
A lady with long blonde hair answered the door

"Hello Esther these are the girls, I was telling you about" she greeted as we walked through the door  
"Hi I'm katerina and this my twin sister Elena and our younger sister caroline" I said as I greeted the mikaelson's 

"Hi I'm mikael and this is my wife Esther, our sons Finn, Elijah,Niklaus,kol and Henrik also our daughter Rebekah" mikael said as he introdued his family


	10. Chapter 10

Caroline pov:  
“You’re going to go with Rebekah today , so go get ready" Ayana said  
10 minutes later  
There was a knock at the door  
"Hey Caroline, katerina, Elena" Rebekah said once we opened the door  
"Hey Rebekah"we said

"Ayana said we are going with you" I said

"Okay we're going to the falls Niklaus, kol and Elijah are going to meet us there" she said

Once we reached the falls the boy we're already there waiting on us, we sat on the rocks and talked until the sun began to set  
———————————————————————————  
Elena pov:

"Elena" katerina called

" yes" I answered

"There go tatia" Caroline said

"Come on we have to go talk to here"Katherine said as we started to head towards here

"Tatia" I called she turned around

"Who are you and how do you know my name"she asked

"I'm Elena"I said

"I'm Caroline"

" I'm Katerina"

"Now you know who we are, we need you listen to what we have to tell you"Katherine told her

"Why should I listen you to three" she asked

"Because if you don't your dead" I answered 

"First you need to stay away from Elijah and klaus"Caroline told her

"Your tearing them apart for your own selfish gain" katherina added

"Second stop being a bitch to Rebekah"I said 

"Also, go to Ayana and take your child with you, you'll know when the time is right" Katherine said as we began to leave.


	11. Chapter 11

Caroline pov:   
It's been two winters since we arrived nik and I have been inseparable   
I have fell in love with him  
Klaus has asked me to court him but mikael thinks I'm too good for him, he says a bastard child doesn't deserve love

"Caroline"Katherine yelled bringing me out my thoughts

"What do you want kat" I asked her

"Mikael is beating on klaus again" she yelled

"Come on"lena yelled

As nik was laying on ground badly beaten, I ran to him only to get hit across my face

While Katherine and Elena pushes mikael off of nik

"Who are you to stop me from hitting my son" he yells 

"First of all your beating your son" Elena said

"You just slapped my sister and I don't take that lightly" Katherine told mikael

"She was dumb enough to come in the middle of my hand and that boy"he yells

"That boy is your son and as long me and my sisters are around you will lay a hand on him"elena states

"If I find another bruise on him, you'll be sorry" I said

"How dare you threaten me" mikael shouted

"My sister didn't threaten you, that's was a promise and we promise that too"Katherine said and mikael began to walk away

"I love you Caroline" I heard klaus whispered 

"I love you too klaus"I said quietly


	12. Chapter 12

Elena pov:

Four long winters since that incident with mikael

Over time kol and I have grown close

" querida" kol calls out

" yes kol" I answered

"I have fell in love you darling"he says

"Good, because I fell for you too"I tell him 

"I have something for you" he whispers

"What is it " I asked 

"My magic, I have a feeling that I'm going to lose it"he explains

"So your giving it to me"I say

" I trust you with my life, my heart and now my magic"he states

"I'm going to court you one day" he tells me

"I'm going to say yes one" I said as i kissed him


	13. Chapter 13

Elena POV:  
Two more winters has past and Tonight is a full moon  
We are on our way to the caves like we do every full moon  
I knew tonight was the that we would lose Henrik 

I have grown to love him as a little brother as family and I always protect family, that's why I'm going to make sure we'll see him again  
———————————————————————————  
The next morning when we woke up the first thing we heard was klaus yelling  
I look at Caroline and Katherine and we knew Henrik was gone

We ran toward klaus and saw Henrik lifeless body in arms with claw mark and blood on his chest

We sat in around Henrik body and cried in Silence  
as Henrik Esther tried to bring him back  
———————————————————————————

It's been a few day since Henrik death and everyone is coping  
Klaus is blaming himself and we know it's wasn't his fault  
We was summoned to a family dinner

We sat around the table with a glass of the unknown substance that's was laced with tatia blood  
"Drink" Esther said  
We obeyed and drank the substance  
Mikael came and plunged swords through our chest sending us to a quick death.  
———————————————————————————  
Katherine pov:

It's been a few days since we became the first race of vampire  
Elijah and I are walking through the woods at night 

"Katerina"Elijah says softly  
I turned to look at him  
"Promise me you'll never let me become a monster' he states  
" I promise as long as you do the same" I say  
" I give you my word" he tells him as we began to walk again only to find klaus with blood dripping down his face and a body  
" Elijah I didn't mean too"he say as he cries  
"It's okay Niklaus" I tell him  
He screams as his bone began to break 

"Niklaus" Elijah yelled

"What happing to me" klaus asked as Elijah began to walk towards him

Mikael comes and pushes Elijah back

"No don't he's a beast, a abomination"mikael yelled

"No he's my brother" Elijah says before I snapped mikael's neck  
———————————————————————————  
Mikael and Finn is nowhere to be found

Niklaus just got done burying Esther and we all standing around where he buried her  
"I'm sorry she turned her back on you, we'll never do that"we tell klaus

"We all must stick together now,together as one"rebekah states 

"Always & Forever" Rebekah adds

"Always & Forever" we vowed


	14. Chapter 14

Katherine pov:   
"Welcome back you have time traveled about five times first two thousand years in the past, then to save Freya,then a thousand years in the past , then to Bulgaria in 1940 and November 1st, 2009" Ayana announced

" It's time to go home , Caroline is waiting for you" she adds as she fades away

I opened my eyes only to see Caroline 

"Caroline omg I missed you"Elena squeals as she see Caroline

"I miss you too lena and you too kat"she says

"Where are the originals"Lena asked

"In mystic fall at the boarding house"she answered 

"I still can't believe you married Elijah"Caroline said

"Elena married kol"I say

"Well Caroline married klaus"she states  
—————————————————————————————

Katherine pov:

It took us a few minutes to get from New Orleans to mystic falls when we got there the door was open, once we went in the house everyone expect Alaric and the twins were there.

"How are you awake" Stefan asked

"Okay so first the witches on the other side asked Kai to put us to sleep and that's were we meet Ayana" I began to explain 

"She told us that we need to save the originals and to get our army together because Esther is coming, so then we began to travel to different times and place" Elena explained

"First they travel two thousand years in the past,then we travel to when the originals were human and fell in love with them. Also we went to Bulgaria 1940 and mystic fall November 1st ,2009" Caroline finished 

" how dumb can you be to fall in love with the enemy" Damon spat with so much hatred in his voice

Before anyone can blink Elena has him against the wall and once she removed her hand it's was replaced with kol's hand

"How dumb can you be to disrespect an original"  
Damon lunged at me only for Elijah to grab him   
"Not that one" Elijah said

Then he lunged at Caroline and nik grab him  
"Not that one etheir" klaus said

"Phasmatos morsinus pyrox allum" Elena and I whispered 

Damon fell to his knees holding his head

"Bonnie stop"he yelled

"That's not me"she replied 

"Surprise surprise that's us" Elena says as she points to me and her

Once we stopped Caroline bit him

"I'm hybrid like nik , you have 24 hour before that bite kills you,I'll give you the cure in 23" she said sweetly 

"We're originals show a little respect" Elijah voiced   
"querida" kol called as he was holding his hand out for Elena which she took leaving through the door and us following them to the mansion.


	15. Chapter 15

Caroline pov:  
When we got to the mansion Elena and kol went upstairs, Katherine and Elijah went to his study and Rebekah went to call marcel while klaus and I went to his art studio .

"Sweetheart I missed you" he says

"I missed you too nik" I tell him as I kiss him, he deepens the kiss and pins me to the walk

"Aye" rebekah yells and we break apart

We meet her in the living and she has a note in her hand  
"There's no need to yell , we all can hear you perfectly " kol say

I hear Katherine giggle and I turn to her to see what she's giggling at and I noticed Elena shirt inside out  
She's noticed and hits Katherine as she runs out ,  
fix her shirt

"Rebekah What is that" Elijah asked

"It's a note from mother"she says

"What does it say"klaus asked her

"Let's end this once and for all , meet me at the quarry when it get dark" rebekah reads

" so what do we do now"Katherine asked

"We prepare for war" klaus answered  
———————————————————————————  
Elena began to call people telling them that it's time about 5 minutes later their was a knock at the door  
Elena opens the door and it's davina, Rayna, Lexi,Marcel,Silas,Freya,Henrik,Nadia,tatia,Amara and our kids

Then I feel tear coming down my face

" I thought you died when we turned"I asked

"No when we turned 18 Ayana used the preservation spell"one of them answered 

We sat in each arms for a good five minutes when the Salvatore's,bonnie, Jeremy,Alaric and the twins walked in with crossbows and stakes 

Stefan had tears running down his face as he hugged his best friend and Elena jumped in Ric arms

"How are you alive" Stefan asked

"Katherine, Elena and Caroline saved me" she replied 

Once Alaric put elena back on the ground she introduced herself to the twins 

"Hi I'm elena mikaelson and I'm your sister" she says

"Hi I'm josie and that's Lizzie" Josie says as she points to her sister 

"Why does the twins look so much older"Katherine asked

"Kai speed up their age and now their sixteen" Jeremy said

"Who's kids are these" Bonnie asked as looks at the other kids

"I'm malia ivy mikaelson and kol and Elena are my parents" she says

"I'm talia lexi mikaelson and that's my sister" she says as she points to malia

"I'm Kaiden Kol Mikaelson and those are my sisters" he answered as he point to his sisters

"I'm Bryce Ansel mikaelson and Caroline and klaus are my parents" he replies 

"Im Madelyn rose Gerard and Rebekah and marcel daughter" she answers

"I'm Jace Noel mikaelson , I'm Katerina and Elijah kid" he says as he introduced himself 

"I'm Claudia brook mikaelson and that's my brother" she says as she points to jace

I'm Owen Henry petrova and tatia is my mother" he replies

I'm Adrian Thomas mikaelson and Freya is my mother" he answered 

"I'm Theo Asher Salvatore,I'm Amara and Silas son"he says 

" so your telling me that" Damon started to say before kol cut him off 

"Don't you dare finish that sentence" kol says as he threatens him 

I went in the kitchen and came back out with a glass of my blood for Damon 

" I'm only curing you now because we're going to war but next time your dead" I whispered as I gave him the glass 

Once everyone got settled we began to plan for the war tonight  
———————————————————————————  
General POV:  
"It's time for war" klaus announced  
Once they got to the quarry Esther was their with mikael on her left and Finn on her right, behind them was about a hundred of vampires,werewolf and witches.

Klaus was in the middle and to his right was Elijah,Rebekah,Caroline and to his left was kol,Freya and Henrik.

Behind them was Stefan,Nadia,Marcel,Rayna, Lexi and Damon with davina,Silas and Bonnie behind them.

Jeremys and Alaric was outside of davina and Bonnie 

The kids we're lined up in the back including josie and Lizzie with Bryce in his wolf form.

While they were in the middle Elena,Amara,Tatia and Katherine were standing in a box surrounding them  
———————————————————————————  
Elena pov:  
We all were seeing who was going to attack first , when klaus ran towards them.


	16. Epilogue

"Those who walked through the fire, leave sparks of light everywhere they go"

Elena pov: Ripping out the heart of two vampires.  
Rebekah and Caroline are taking out vampires left and right , while Alaric, Jeremy and Rayna are shooting the wolves with wolfbanse and the Salvatore's are taking their hearts.

Freya,Malia,Talia,Kaiden,Bonnie and Silas are head to head with the witches.

The others are helping Caroline and Rebekah.

"Kol , klaus" I yelled as I threw two white oak stakes   
Kol immediately throw the stake at Finn hitting him in the heart. 

Esther watches in horror as her favorite son abrupts in flames then klaus quickly stakes mikael, which angered her causing her to kill Damon and Stefan 

General POV: "NOOO" kat and Lena yelled as they created a ring of fire and their eyes began to flicker back to flames,grey and brown 

Next thing you see is four bodies of flames surrounding Esther causing an explosion destroying everything in the path and turning esther in ash  
The flames die out and now the only thing that you can you is four petrova doppelgänger surrounded by ashes of everyone that crossed them.

"It's finally over" Caroline stated 

"Let's go home"bonnie said 

Everyone began to head their separate ways.

———————————————————————————  
Katherine pov: a week later ,after everyone mourn the loss of the Salvatore brother.  
Caroline,Elena and I decided to have lunch at the grill.  
While we're sitting eating our food, all our phones went off at the same time  
"You have been invited to the mikaelson's ball tonight at 9" elena readed out loud   
"How are they going to throw a ball without the newest mikaelson's"Caroline said and we just laughed   
"Don't try and be like me again"Lena said  
"Please I do it better" I tell her  
"Meet you at the stairs at 9" I asked   
———————————————————————————  
Elena pov: once we met at the stairwell, kat and care went to go find Elijah and klaus

"May I have this dance Elena mikaelson" I heard from behind me

" of course kol mikaelson" I say as he takes my hand

"I love you" kol whispers 

" I love you too" I whispered 

As I danced with kol,I looked around and saw

Katherine dancing with Elijah, 

Caroline and klaus, 

Bonnie with Enzo,

Rebekah and marcel 

Lexi and Jeremy 

Freya and tatia laughing 

Amara and Silas 

Alaric and my sisters

Rayna, davina and Nadia talking

My nieces and nephews 

My children 

I saw my family, this is the meaning of   
Always&forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story and I hope you like it.


End file.
